Many casino gambling games rely upon the random occurrence of events to determine the outcome of play of one or more individuals. These random events are frequently generated through the rolling of dice, and the sequential drawing of shuffled cards.
Technological advances, especially in the electronic arts, have enabled the development and commercialization of numerous electronic video-type casino gambling games which are computer or microprocessor based. These electronic games often employ a random number generator program to generate number sequences that are applied to a series of events. In turn, a random occurrence of events is provided.
Some electronic casino gambling games are designed for only one player competing against the computer or "house". These games typically include card games which generate random numbers to determine card values. Depending upon the random cards values generated, the player can then determine play of the game. Accordingly, some player strategy and interaction is required to determine play of the game. Typical of these electronic games include video "Poker" or video "Blackjack".
Other casino games, offering multiple player participation, provide a selection of competing objects which can be bet on by one or more players concurrently prior to each betting round. These games, both electronic and conventional, incorporate various random generations devices or methods to determine the relative value or outcome of the objects. One advantage of multiple player gaming is that pari-mutuel style betting with variable competing objects is possible. However, existing multiple player casino games, including such games as Keno, roulette, craps, etc., are typically based on a fixed set of objects (e.g., specific numbers, "red", "black", etc.) with predetermined probabilities and pay-off amounts. Hence, selection of competing objects and payout expectations do not vary from round to round which would require participants to vary their betting strategies and enhance gambling interests.
Board type games involving multiple players have been developed which incorporate both game playing strategy and random number generation to determine play and hence the outcome of games. Typical of these patented games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,382 (a financial asset game) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,666 (a horse racing game). For example, the performance of each stock in the financial asset game is to some extent dependent upon certain market trends affecting a particular stock, as well as the stocks relationship to that market trend. In the horse racing game, the performance of the selected horse depends upon the track conditions, the jockey's ability, and the past performance of the horses to determine the race results.
While the outcome of these patented games are to some extent dependent upon the particular competing object selected, too much strategy and examination are required for casino-type gambling games. Such extensive strategy would severely reduce revenue for the gambling establishment due to the time consumption required by the players in their choice of a competing object.